Broken
by Gundi
Summary: Sechste Staffel, in „Warrens Rache“, bevor Tara getötet wird. Buffy will verhindern, dass Spike Sunnydale verlässt


Autor: Gundi  
  
E-Mail: Gundy_Gaukeley@yahoo.de  
  
Titel: Broken  
  
Altersfreigabe: 18  
  
Genre: Romantik  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Spoiler: Sechste Staffel, in "Warrens Rache", bevor Tara getötet wird  
  
Inhalt: Buffy will verhindern, dass Spike Sunnydale verlässt  
  
Paare: Buffy/Spike  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joss Whedon und Team  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich müde dagegen. Zwei Drittel des idiotischen Trios saßen hinter Schloss und Riegel und um Warren konnte sie sich morgen kümmern. Oder übermorgen. Oder ... irgendwann.  
  
Alles war ruhig, sie schien allein zu sein. Wie immer. Seufzend stieg sie die Treppe hinauf. Da sah sie ihn. Den Mantel. Sie stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Hörte ihre eigenen Schreie. Spürte, wie der Duschvorhang, an dem sie sich festhielt, riss. Wie sie auf die kalten Fliesen stürzte. Wie sie sein Gewicht zu Boden drückte, sein Knie zwischen ihre Schenkel stieß und seine Hand an ihrem Bademantel zerrte.  
  
Xander musste den Mantel auf der Treppe liegen lassen haben. Xander. Der liebe, gute Xander. Abscheu und Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht als er sie ansah. Und Wut. Xander, für den es nur weiß und schwarz gab. Der nicht wusste, wie viele Grautöne dazwischen lagen.  
  
Sie bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Die Wolke Tabakqualm vermischt mit etwas anderem, undefinierbaren, doch vertrautem, lähmte sie wieder und sie sank auf eine der Stufen.  
  
Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Wie sollte sie die Welt retten, wenn sie es nicht einmal schaffte, ihr eigenes Leben am Auseinanderbrechen zu hindern?  
  
Der Mantel lag auf ihrem Schoß. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Handgelenke. Die dunklen Flecken, die seine Finger hinterlassen hatte. Sie zog den Pullover drüber.  
  
Es war lächerlich. Da waren Nächte gewesen, in denen sie sich diese Treppe nur mit Mühe hinauf geschleppt hatte, jeden Knochen, jeden Muskel in ihrem Leib gespürt, grüne und blaue Flecke, Kratz- und Bissspüren hatten jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers bedeckt. Und trotzdem hatte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gelegen.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und holte zitternd Luft. Gewalt. Unverfälscht. Pur. Zügellos. Das war es, was sie immer zu ihm gezogen hatte. Sie konnte ihn beschimpfen, sie konnte ihn schlagen, sie konnte ihre Nägel über seine Haut ziehen, bis Blut kam. Er ließ sie ihre Frustration und ihren Zorn abarbeiten, während sie auf ihm saß und sein Schwanz in ihr steckte. Die Wut auf Willow, die sie zurückgeholt hatte, die Wut auf Dawn und ihre Unverschämtheiten, die Wut, einfach zur Jägerin gemacht worden zu sein, die Wut auf ihn, dass er sie doch ins Bett bekommen hatte und die Wut auf sich selbst, dass sie immer wieder zu ihm kroch.  
  
Sie schlug auf ihn ein und er wehrte sich nicht. Das brachte sie noch mehr in Rage. Sie beschimpfte ihn, doch er lachte nur und half ihr mit seinem reichhaltigen Wortschatz aus, wenn sie nicht weiter wusste. Und dann, wenn sich ihre Wut in Tränen auflöste, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie, bis sich alles um sie herum in einen schillernden Nebel verwandelte. Er übernahm die Führung und blieb ihr dabei nichts schuldig, er war nicht sanft, weder mit seinem Körper noch mit seinen Worten. Sein Griff verursachte immer blaue Flecke, die Granitwand der Gruft hinterließ immer Spuren auf ihrem Rücken und seine Zähne ritzten immer ihre Haut. Und ihre Höhepunkte wurden immer stärker und stärker.  
  
Ihre Finger krampften sich in das weiche Leder. Aber das, was im Badezimmer geschehen war, war etwas anderes. Das hatte nichts zu tun mit Lust. Oder mit Liebe. Sondern mit Verzweiflung.  
  
Sie fragte sich, warum sie solange gewartet hatte. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie so lange gewartet, bis sie ihn mit einem Tritt von sich schleuderte. Weil sogar das besser war, als die absolute Einsamkeit, in der sie lebte, die kalte Einsamkeit, die sie jede Nacht in ihrem weichen Bett umfing. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es falsch war, ihn zu missbrauchen, um sich für ein paar Stunden besser zu fühlen. Aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie schwer es war, mit ihrer Entscheidung zu leben.  
  
Ein schaler Geschmack machte sich in ihrem Mund breit, als sie den Gedanken zu Ende dachte. War sie wirklich abartig genug, es zuzulassen, dass er sie mit Gewalt genommen hätte? Damit sie sich vor sich selbst nicht zu rechtfertigen brauchte, weil sie ihn ließ. Ihm die ganze Schuld geben konnte, ihn verachten und letztendlich ... "hey, er kann nichts dafür, er ist ein gefühlloses Monster, so ist er eben, das ist seine Natur ..."  
  
Und dann war da noch etwas. Er hatte sie zu Boden gedrückt, halb irre Dinge wie "du hast es gefühlt als ich in dir war und du wirst es wieder fühlen" gemurmelt, aber er war dabei nicht erregt gewesen. Da sein Körper, ein Körper, den sie besser kannte als ihren eigenen, sie zu Boden presste, konnte sie das beurteilen. Und wenn sie schon bei ihrem eigenen Körper war ... Gott, sie wollte an dieser Stelle nicht weiterdenken.  
  
Stattdessen dachte sie an den Schock in seinem Gesicht, das Entsetzen als er begriff, was geschehen war. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass er gerade im Begriff war, etwas zu tun, das alles verändern würde. Nicht nur für sie, nicht nur für ihn, für alle. Es war nur eine Ahnung, dumpf und unbestimmt, aber sie brachte Buffy dazu aufzustehen und einen Entschluss zu treffen.  
  
Sie stand vor der Tür zur Gruft, den Mantel hielt sie über dem Arm. Mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen versuchte sie, die Spannung aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben. Er wird dir nichts tun, wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder im Geiste. Trotzdem waren ihre Bewegungen steif als sie endlich eintrat.  
  
Er saß an den Sarkophag gelehnt auf dem Boden, die Beine hatte er ausgestreckt, in einer Hand hielt er eine Whiskeyflasche. Er blickte nicht auf.  
  
Vorsichtig kam sie näher, bemerkte die herumliegenden Glasscherben und eine Reisetasche. Ihr Herz fiel ins Nichts. Die schöne, vorbereitete Rede war vergessen.  
  
"Du willst weg?", brachte sie heraus.  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Du hast mir versprochen, hier zu bleiben", sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Panik, die sie empfand, in ihren Worten mitschwang.  
  
"Ich habe auch versprochen, dich nie zu verletzen."  
  
Er hob noch immer nicht den Kopf. Sie warf den Mantel auf einen Sessel und kniete sich neben ihn.  
  
"Du hast mich nicht verletzt. Im Grund ist gar nichts passiert, wir vergessen das ganze und ..."  
  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. "Was bist du doch für ein Kind."  
  
Zum ersten Mal sah er sie an und jeder Tag, den er in den letzten 120 Jahren gelebt hatte, war in sein Gesicht gemeißelt. Der leere Ausdruck in seinen Augen verwandelte den Boden unter ihr in Treibsand. Sie musste etwas sagen, das seinen Entschluss änderte. Ihn überzeugen. Worte. Wo waren sie, diese verdammten Worte. Noch nie hatte sie damit umgehen können. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, aber er rutschte zur Seite.  
  
Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken in eine logische Bahn zu bringen und lehnte sich an den Sarkophag. "Du hast recht. Ich fühle etwas, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Wenn du in mir bist, fühle ich Dinge, von deren Existenz ich nichts wusste. Ich fühle. Ich lebe." Sie machte eine Pause. "Aber es ist nicht von Dauer. Es ist vorbei, wenn ich die Tür der Gruft, die Tür meines Zimmers schließe. Dann ist alles so wie vorher." Nur noch schlimmer, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. "Das ist der Grund, warum ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Wenn ich dich lieben, würde, dann wäre nicht nach einer halben Stunde alles vorbei, dann würde es andauern, Stunden und Tage, auch wenn du nicht bei mir bist."  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er weiter den Whiskey in sich hineinschüttete. "Glaub mir, ich wünsche mir, dass ich dich lieben könnte. Vieles wäre für mich einfacher, wenn ich es täte."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Was willst du dir noch alles einreden? Du hast es nicht einmal geschafft, dass du deinen Freunden erzählst, dass wir Sex haben. Und du glaubst wirklich, du hättest ihnen erzählen können, dass du mich liebst? Mich, die seelenlose böse Kreatur. Manchmal bist du wirklich erbärmlich."  
  
"William ..."  
  
Die Flasche flog an die gegenüberliegende Wand und zerbrach mit einem hässlichen Geräusch. "Hör auf damit, verdammt. Ich bin nicht William und ich bin auch nicht mehr Spike. Willian hätte das nie getan und Spike hätte nicht auf halben Weg aufgehört, sondern dich zusätzlich bis auf den letzten Tropfen Blut leergetrunken. Ich bin ein Ding, ein Ding ohne Namen, ein Nichts. Und du hast es immer schon gewusst."  
  
Er stand auf und ging zu der Tasche. Mit einer endgültigen Bewegung zog er den Reißverschluss zu.  
  
Der Treibsand unter Buffy gab ein Stück nach und sie rappelte sich verzweifelt an dem Sarkophag hoch. "Du kannst nicht so einfach weggehen. Ich brauche dich hier."  
  
Er schlüpfte in seinen Mantel und ging zur Tür. Sie stolperte ihm nach. Was sollte sie nur tun, was sollte sie sagen? Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass ihn liebte, weil es eine Lüge war und er es wusste. Aber sie musste ihn aufhalten, irgendwo musste es doch die Worte geben, die ihn aufhalten würden.  
  
"Lass uns von vorne anfangen, ich vertraue dir, hörst du, ich vertraue dir", sie merkte nicht, dass sie schrie.  
  
Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Dann zuckte er die Schultern. "Schön. Aber ich vertraue mir nicht mehr."  
  
Sie taumelte auf das Bett zu und sank auf die Kante. "Kommst du wieder?" Jetzt war ihre Stimme nur mehr ein Hauch.  
  
Das Schweigen schnitt ihren Verstand entzwei.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Die Tür fiel zu.  
  
Buffy starrte fassungslos und ungläubig auf die geschlossene Tür. Er konnte nicht so einfach gehen. Er liebte sie, er war ihr Sklave, er hatte immer all das getan, was sie wollte. Er konnte sie nicht allein lassen.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf das Kissen, das noch immer den Abdruck seines Kopfes trug. Sie fing an darauf einzuschlagen. "Du kannst mir das nicht antun, du verfluchter Bastard, du kannst mich nicht einfach verlassen." Sie wiederholte den Satz wieder und wieder als wäre er eine Zauberformel, die ihn zurückbringen konnte. Das Kissen riss und Federn flogen um sie herum. Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf als die Federn auf ihrem nassen Gesicht kleben blieben und versuchte, sie mit den Händen wegzuwischen.  
  
Dann brach sie zusammen und blieb bewegungslos liegen. Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr, keine Wut, keine Verzweiflung. Nur mehr die vertraute, nicht endenwollende Einsamkeit. 


End file.
